As well-known vehicles, taxies play an important role in urban transport. Traditional taxies mainly are taxies hailed by passengers at the roadside. However, the traditional mode of carrying passengers by taxies is a blind cruising mode. That is, taxi drivers blindly drive based on experiences and feelings, which not only results in low efficiency and high cost, but also causes waste of resources, pollutes the environment and aggravates labor intensity of the taxi drivers.
At present, with the development of communication and Internet technologies, the online taxi-hailing service has drawn wide attention and has been widely used. However, criminals frequently use vehicles to flee around to commit crimes, threatening safety of drivers or passengers.
Thanks to popularization and flourishing development of the global positioning system (GPS), many taxies are equipped with the global positioning systems to provide positioning and navigation services. Therefore, a variety of global positioning systems are naturally used to monitor taxies. However, this mode requires a large amount of manpower for monitoring and determination, is impossible to know in-vehicle statuses in real time, and still has a problem of safety.